Truth Or Dare
by ClutzQueen
Summary: What do boys in mini skirts, prank calls and walking on Lego have in common? When Annabeth's quiet, small get together surprise birthday turns into a lethal game of Truth and Dare, she and her friends will have to overcome love, pain and a whole lot of humiliation to survive…Re-rated T to be safe...
1. A Quiet, Uneventful Birthday

**HELLO**.

**This was going to be a one shot, but I extended it. It should just be good fun. Hope you like it!**

**For the record, This actually includes Heroes of Olympus characters, but I couldn't find that on the list...**

**Disclaimer: I own non of the characters. They are Rick Riodan's. **

**Although, I did once throw a cheap Ikea vase at someone's head. **

The door rattled. Annabeth woke up from her doze on the couch, groggy and slightly dizzy. There was numbness through her whole body; pins and needles in her feet were she'd been pressing them into the wood of the couch end. The reruns of greatest designs were still on

Her dad wasn't meant to be home for several hours. But it was 10 o'clock. Who would be at the Chase family door at ten o'clock?

Annabeth walked cautiously down the hall toward the front door. She silently picked up a cheap Ikea vase and clicked the lock on the door, swinging it slowly open.

Noone was there.

"Hello?" her voice cracked somewhere in those five letters.

"Hey…"

The person right next to her, whispering in her ear, didn't get a chance to finish. Annabeth screamed and smashed the Ikea vase over his head, hard.

"Jesus!" Percy Jackson swore, "God, Annabeth, that _hurt!_"

"Oh my god!" Annabeth shrieked, "Oh my god, oh my god…oh my god…don't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm fine, by the way," Percy said dryly.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Hey," Percy smiled, "Can't I say Happy Birthday to my girlfriend without having my motives questioned? Nice PJs, by the way."

"It's _ten pm. _You can't come inside. My dad would kill you…"

Annabeth could of kept the lecture up for a long time, but she realized Percy wasn't paying attention. Well, to her voice anyway.

"Oi," she ducked down, "My eyes aren't that far down, Seaweed Brain."

He smirked, "I was looking at your necklace."

Annabeth opened her mouth, but Percy suddenly covered her lips with his. And that was the end of any prior argument. Because whenever Percy Jackson kissed her, her forever thinking, whirling brain melted. He became her whole world. She threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her against him- suddenly her back was against the front of her house and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Happy Birthday, Annabeth," Percy whispered as her trailed kisses across her cheek.

She had no idea how long they stayed there, but by the time they finished, her hair felt a mess and her lips felt bruised. Percy looked just as flustered, which made Annabeth feel a little smug.

"My dad isn't coming home until the morning," Annabeth breathed.

Percy's eyes sparkled, "Naughty Annabeth."

She wacked his shoulder, "I _mean,_ if you want to come inside for a bit, you may."

He followed her through the door she'd left open, trailing a little behind.

She suddenly remembered, "Is your head okay? Do you need an icepack?"

"Nope. My mum always said I had a head like a rock," he tapped it, grinning.

Kevin McCloud's voice seemed a lot louder now than the volume she'd left the TV. Percy suddenly shot out in front of her and glanced into the living room. His eyes suddenly went wide.

Annabeth walked faster to catch up with him, Percy, watching Grand Designs isn't _that_ weird…"

"Arg!" he shoved in front of her, blocking her view of the room, "Actually, I do need an icepack! Desperately! I think my skull is cracked! If I don't get an icepack right now, I'm going to drop dead right in the middle of your hallway!"  
>"Jesus Percy, calm down," Annabeth said, startled, "I'll get you an ice pack."<p>

He calmed down, "Sorry."

"That's fine, weirdo," she pecked him on the cheek, "I don't want you dying on my hallway rug. Dad just had it steam cleaned."

She walked to the kitchen and fished an icepack out of the freezer. Her boyfriend was so weird.

Then again, it was her seventeenth birthday and she was home alone watch Grand Design reruns. Maybe they were made for each other.

She wrapped the burning cold pack in a tea towel and carried it down the hall. Percy had disappeared from the doorway, and all the lights were off, making the house eerily dark.

Annabeth felt her lip involuntarily quiver, "Percy?"

Even the TV was off. She knew it was some sort of prank, but it didn't stop her feeling a little vulnerable.

She fumbled and found the light switch, "Not funny anymore, Seaweed Brain…"

_Heart attack._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!"

The room was littered with balloons. Neatly wrapped presents were piled in the corner. The coffee table was decorated with bowls of food, a giant cake shaped like the Sydney Harbour Bridge, her favourite piece of architecture centring them. A giant banner was pinned up between the curtains, reading 'YOU THOUGHT WE FORGOT, DIDN'T YOU, NERD?'

As her friends jumped out from behind various household objects, Annabeth jumped out of her skin. Piper and Hazel appeared behind the TV. Jason, Reyna and Frank leapt out from behind the couch. Leo and Thalia popped out from the bookcase. Nico, who appeared to have not made an effort at all, waved at her from a kitchen chair absentmindedly.

Annabeth put a hand over her mouth to stop her heart coming out of her mouth, "Guys!"

"Surprise," Percy appeared behind her, draping his arms over her shoulders.

"How…" she tried to find words, "What did you do to my living room?"

"We had plenty of time. And for the record, Percy improvised his distraction," Piper bounced over to her, "You left the door wide open, remember?"

"Distraction?" she turned to face Percy.

"Yes. But that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it…"

She rolled her eyes, "You guys are all so weird."

"Do you like the banner? I made the banner!" Leo called.

Everyone swarmed to wish her Happy Birthday. She hugged everyone, even Nico, who went very stiff in her arms before feebly patting her shoulder back.

The party was fun, even after the freak out at the beginning. They turned up the music, danced, ate her cake and played games. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Annabeth completely forgot about her early wish for a quiet family celebration. She was having a lot more fun than dinner with her dad and stepmother.

She and her friends slowly wore out after a couple of hours. They ended up sitting in an awkward circle on the rug, Leo lying back with a party with a party horn between his teeth, Nico hugging his knees to his chest, Reyna awkwardly seated by Hazel between Piper and Jason, creating an awkward love-line that Reyna didn't look like she wanted to be involved in, Frank and Hazel leaning on each other's backs, and Thalia was lying on her stomach with her bare feet in the air. Annabeth was lying on her back with her head in Percy's lap, who was leaning back on his hands.

"You guys," Annabeth said to the roof, "are the best."

"We know," chimed everyone in never-to-be-repeated unison, before bursting into laughter.

"People," Percy glanced at his watch, "Annabeth's folk aren't coming back until late morning. What do you want to do?"

"Something we'll all regret in the morning," Hazel suggested. When Leo sat up and opened his mouth, she quickly added, "And that's not_ too _illegal."

Leo screwed up his nose and lay back down again.

Piper looked smug, "What a good old fashion game of Extreme Truth or Dare? Emphasis," she added as the boys looked horrified, "On _Extreme._"

"Why not?" Annabeth shrugged in Percy lap.

Reyna and Nico both looked ten times more uncomfortable.

Leo sat up, "Sounds fun. Question- is _anything _allowed?"

"Within legal range," Piper told him.

Annabeth sat up, "Oh man. We are going to regret this. Vow. What happens at this party, stays with this party."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Lets play, weirdos."


	2. What Leo Did With A Box Of Tissues

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Truths and Dares.**

**Although, I did once have to guess who a bunch of people were blindfolded. *cringes at repressed memory***

"Me first!" Leo's hand shot into the air, "Jason. Truth or Dare?"

"Knowing your dares, I'll stick to truth, thanks," Jason replied.

Leo clicked his tongue in disappointment, "Too bad for you, Grace. Would you rather kiss Piper with Zhang's face or Zhang with Piper's face?"

Jason looked horrified. Frank went beet red.

"You're been preparing these, you sick animal," Hazel accused.

"Perhaps," Leo shrugged innocently, "So, what's better? Piper's personality, or her face?"

Piper looked over at Jason accusingly. Jason looked conflicted.

"Fine. Piper's brain, Frank's face. I hate you," Jason decided.

Leo screwed up his nose, "You'd stick your tongue in Zhang? Piper, watch out for your boyfriend. He's a _manhunter_."

Piper, Frank and Jason all threw pillow's at Leo in synchronisation. Leo collapsed into laughter.

"Jason's turn," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Jason rubbed his head, "Um…Percy."

"I'm going all out. Dare," Percy winked.

"Um…" Jason rocked back on his knees, "I don't know."

"Common Grace, hit me with your best shot," Percy challenged.

Piper whispered something into his ear. Jason's eyes lit up.

"Hey, cheating!' Leo complained.

"Okay," Jason grinned, "Here it is."

Before Annabeth could quite process Jason's dare, Percy was in the centre of the circle, blindfolded, and Hazel was in front of him, arms covering her upper chest protectively.

"You have tell us who each person we put in front of you is… just by touch," Jason laughed, "Fail, and you face a punishment- you have to kiss whoever you guessed wrong. Ten seconds."

Percy turned to the sound of Jason's voice, "No fair! That's two dares."

"No, it's a dare that if you fail you have a punishment for," Piper laughed, "A little incentive."

Percy swore under his breath, and then leaned into Hazel, nearly poking out her eye in the process. He felt along her face and through her hair. The entire circle was cracking up, not including Nico. Hazel was doing her best not to laugh as well.

Percy felt Hazel's nose, "Well, it's a girl…pointy nose…knotty hair…"

Hazel looked pissed off, ready to protest.

"Got to be Levesque," Percy decided, "Correct? Or am I having your sister tonight, Grace?"

Thalia threw a pillow.

"My hair is not knotty," Hazel growled, "Just curly. Idiot."

"Lucky guess," called Jason, "Next!"

Piper shoved Reyna up and toward Percy. Reyna locked her arms firmly over her chest.

Percy started by poking her stomach. His fingers traced up her hip and over her arm, "Jason, are you trying to lose me my girlfriend?"

Annabeth knew she should be pissed off that Percy was being forced to feel up other girls, but she was laughing too hard.

"Ah," Percy found Reyna's 'rebel-stage' tattoo on her inner arm, a torch crossed with a sword, "Easy. Reyna. Next!"

Annabeth noticed Leo was stuffing something white up his shirt.

"Well done, Jackson. Great to know you know what all the girls feel like without looking," Frank said dryly.

Leo leapt up and bounced toward Percy, causing another eruption of laughter around the circle. Leo had stuffed what looked like the entire contents of a tissue box up his shirt, giving him enormous, balloon like breasts. Percy's brow furrowed as he felt up Leo's face, "You guys have no creativity. Its Le-oh my god!"

Percy leapt back as Leo 'tripped' and propelled one of his fake breasts into Percy's hand.

"Jesus! Not Leo! _Not_ Leo!" No one could hear him over the laughing. For some reason, the sight of Percy so freaked out by a pair of tissue boobs made even Nico fall backwards laughing.

Percy straightened, "Piper?"

"My breasts do not feel like tissues, Percy!" Piper gasped though giggles.

Percy ripped off the blindfold and stared at Leo in horror, "Not cool, man! Tissue breasts are not allowed!"

"It's not my fault you don't know what they feel like," Leo folded his arm.

Percy looked desperately over at Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged, "Rules are rules."

Leo made kissy noises, "For the record, I have no interest in kissing, and will only do so to see you squirm, because I am a sick animal, as Hazel so kindly noted earlier."

Percy closed his eyes, "Keep the tissues. I want to picture someone else."

"10 seconds, boys," Jason set his watch, "Whenever you're ready."

Percy leaned in and pressed his lips to Leo's. Annabeth felt a slight surge of something- jealousy, perhaps?- until she saw both their faces instantly screwed up in disgust. They looked so weird, their bodies as far away as possible but their faces smashed together. Frank whistled. Everyone chanted, "Oooo-OOO-ooooo" and then burst out laughing. Once the time was up, they darted apart like the other was poisonous.

They stared at each other for a moment, speechless.

"Dude," Leo wiped his mouth, "You are, like, the worst kisser ever. I feel sorry for Annabeth."

Percy used his arm to dramatically rub his lips clean, "Urg. Never doing dare again."

It took a while for everyone to stop laughing, and even longer for everyone to get their breath back. When they did, Percy was waiting patiently.

"My turn," he smiled.


	3. Why Piper Doesn't Like Having A Hot Dad

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.**

**Although, I did once almost hang myself trying to fly like superman.**

"Hey, include us girls too," Hazel complained.

"Okay. Reyna," Percy leaned back on his palms, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Reyna decided.

"Okay," Percy thought, "What was the closest brush you had with death?"

Reyna was silent for a long time, 'I nearly hung myself from my bunk bed when I was seven."

There was a long, deadly silent pause.

Percy clicked his tongue, "Um…well…"

"Let me explain," Reyna said, "I wanted to be a superhero when I was little. I used to run around the house in a tablecloth, beating up my toys and saving the world. Come on, you all did it too. Well, I thought that, if I was going to be a _real _superhero, I was going to have to be able to fly."

No one spoke.

"Well, in short, I tied one end of the my cape to the top of the bunk bed, the other end round my neck, and jumped off a chair."

The entire room was speechless. The idea of Reyna- sensible, serious Reyna, nearly hanging herself trying to fly blew Annabeth's mind.

"It worked out better in my head," Reyna muttered.

That broke the ice. Percy laughed, soon joined by everyone else.

"Yeah, I was a weird kid. Get over it," Reyna smiled, "Piper; Truth or Dare?"

Piper grinned, "I'll go Dare."

Reyna full on wolf smiled at that, "Bad luck for you, McLean. I dare you to read a M rated fanfiction out loud."

Piper made a pfft noise, "Serious? Easy…"

"Twist," Reyna interrupted, "It has to be about your dad."

Annabeth couldn't believe Reyna could be so ruthless. Piper went completely red. She didn't even like looking at posters of her dad, movie star Tristan McLean, him being the sex icon of the 21st century and all that. At here Reyna was, throwing her to the wolves- well, worst; to the mercy of ten-year-old fan girls.

But Piper was a good sport, accepting Annabeth's laptop like a death sentence and typing _Tristan McLean Fanfiction Lemon _into the search bar

Thousands of result came up, but Piper boldly selected one called _My King, My Love, _based on her father's most famous blockbuster film, _King of Sparta._

She cleared her throat, "'My King turned to me. His…abs glistened in the sun , so sharp and hard I felt they could knock me flat where I stood. But the thing was'…oh my god, this is written by a _ten _year old… 'I wanted him to knock me down. I want him to hurt me, only so I could crawl back to him, screaming for more…'" Piper flushed red, "Reyna, I don't even hate you. I don't think there's _words _for what I…"

"Keep reading!" chanted everyone.

Piper groaned "'Blah blah, something about sweet lips and fluttering hearts and his bulging…Jesus, a _ten year old guys…_'His tent was large and in the centre was a double red and god bed, I ran my fingers down his… rock hard abs and' …Jesus… 'grabbed his crotch, pleasing at the sight of his features twisting in a mixture of pain and desire…'"

Piper was at the point of her voice breaking now. The rest of the sorry was the same- basically a BDSM porno. Reyna even liked sorry for Piper by the time the girl finish, Clearing the computer history before slamming the laptop closed and burying her face in her hands.

"Your turn Pipes," Jason said helpfully.

"I am going to destroy you, Reyna," Piper swore, "But I will drag out your torment until next time. Be warned. I choose Frank. _For now."_

Frank gulped, "Dare, thanks."

Piper popped her lips, then grinned diabolically, "Name an item of food."

Frank thought for a second, "Avocado?"

"Okay. For the rest of the game, you have to say 'avocado' after every third word."

Frank looked confused, "I don't get it."

"I mean, unless you want a punishment as enjoyable to watch as Percy's was, you will try that last sentence again." If Piper had a goatee, she would have been stroking it evilly.

Frank furrowed his brow, "I don't get…_avocado… _it?"

"That's it," Piper laughed along with everyone else, "Keep it up, Zhang. Your turn."

"This is th-_avocardo- _the worst dare avocado I've ever heard avocado of," Frank complained, "Never mind avocado. I choose…hey, avocado stop laughing! I'm avocardo try to pick avocado my…"

It took everyone a while to settle down.

"Okay. Avocado," a ripple of laughs were silenced by Frank's glare, "Birthday Girl. Time avocado to face your avocado destiny."


	4. Annabeth Faces Her Avocado Destiny

**Disclaimer...yada yada**

**I own nothing, although I did once bob for onions in bath water.**

"I choose Dare," Annabeth said boldly.

"Very well avocado," Frank thought, "Do you have avocado any onion?"

Annabeth felt a little nervous, "If I say no, will you believe me?"

"No avocado. I'm just trying avocado to avoid looting avocado your kitchen," Frank sound very serious for a guy saying avocado after every third word. Annabeth rubbed her forehead, "Bottom of the pantry."

"Good avocado," Another ripple of laughter, "Jason, fill her avocado bath with ice-cold avocado water."

"Ice-cold avocado water?" Leo snickered, "Your in big trouble, Annabeth."

"Shut your avocado mouth, Valdez."

Annabeth's dare, as it was revealed, involved a bath of icy water, with a full bag of onions bobbing around in it. She felt a sense of dread come over her.

"Ever played bobbing avocado for apples?" Frank asked, "Welcome avocado to bobbing for avocado onions."

Her friends cheered. Annabeth groaned, and glared at Frank, "I used to like you."

"I didn't think you had it in you," Leo laughed, slapping Frank on the shoulder affectionately. Piper handed Annabeth a hair lackey.

Accepting her fate, Annabeth tied her blonde curls tightly off her face into a bun, "Here goes nothing."

The water was as cold as it looked, if not colder. Annabeth gasped as the burning-freezing water connected with her face. Piper held her hands tightly behind her back, but Annabeth didn't get anything on her first dunk. Everyone groaned.

"I can't see a thing," Annabeth gasped.

"Keep going avocado!" Frank encouraged.

Annabeth took a deep breath and dunked her face back into the water. This time, she felt an onion rub against her forehead. She tried to latch onto it with her teeth, but it spun away and she ended up whacking her forehead on the edge of the bathtub.

She came up for another breath, and everyone groaned again.

"Give me time!" she protested. Her head went back under. This time, an onion bounced off her nose, but she chased it to the edge of the bathtub, cornering it. Jutting out her lower jaw, she managed to sink her teeth into the thick skin of the vegetable. Instantly, her tongue began to sting and her whole mouth filled with a sharp and bitter taste. Her eyes felt as if they were on fire. It was the strongest thing she had ever tasted, wiping out all of her tastebuds. She ripped her head out from the water and spat the onion out, then ran to the sink and turned on the tap full blast. Tears running down her cheeks, she felt as if she drank about half the world's water supply before coming up for breath.

"That. Was. Hell," Annabeth gulped for air.

Everyone was laughing too hard to hear her. Knowing her breath probably stunk of a graveyard, she emptied half a tube of toothpaste into her mouth and rinsed.

"Want to try- avocado- again, Annabeth?" Frank asked innocently.

She pointed at him accusingly, "You just declared _war, _Zhang. You _wait._"

He smiled innocently.

They went back downstairs after draining the water, and resumed their circle. Annabeth made a big deal of surveying the entire group before choosing her victom, "Hazel. Your turn."

"Since I don't think there's anything worse than what you just did, I'll go Dare." Hazel laughed.

"Okay," Annabeth thought, "Your dare is…"


	5. Why Thalia Made Out With A Boy In ER

**HELLO!**

**I changed a couple of things, like the time Annabeth's parents got home, in the last chapters. I want a couple of Public dares...**

**Disclaimer.**

**Although, I did once get slapped with a handful of whipped cream and chocolate chips...**

Hazel was standing against Annabeth's garage wall, wearing goggles and with her hair in a ponytail.

"Please just aim at the body," she begged her armed friends. Annabeth herself held a full packet of icing sugar. Percy stood beside her, and bottle of expired chocolate sauce in his hands. He gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Everyone ready?" Annabeth called, "Any last words, Levesque?"

Hazel shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body, "Just get it over with!"

The countdown commenced;

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Hazel squealed as food rained down on her. Leo sprayed the entire contents of a bottle of whipping cream over her head. Annabeth's bag of icing sugar exploded across her waist and legs. Percy's chocolate sauce made a dripping 'S' shape across her front, and Thalia's packet of marshmallows covered Hazel's hair. Reyna and Jason finished her with an onslaught of chocolate chips and a rainbow of hundreds and thousands. Frank stood to the side, trying to hold in laughter. Nico nodded at Piper, who skipped forwards and placed a cherry right on the top of Hazel the Human Sundae

Hazel wiped whipped cream and sprinkles off her goggles, "Urg. There are no words. Anyone want a hug?"

There were shrieks as everyone ran from Hazel, who was cackling. She scooped whipped cream off her cheek and threw it at Frank.

He leapt away, "Hey! Lactose intolerant avocado!"

She rolled her eyes, ran at Annabeth and tackled her in a hug. Annabeth squirmed and screamed, but by the time Hazel let go, they were both covered in sundae ingredients.

"You two look tasty!" Leo laughed. Annabeth winked seductively at Hazel and the two hugged again, laughing. They then turned and together chased everyone down until they were all covered in confectionary and dairy, laughing together on the hood of Annabeth's dad's car.

The game paused for a while as everyone showered in his or her clothes to wash off, and then stood in a line to blast themselves with the hairdryer. Once everyone was less messy and moderately dry, they went back to the living room.

"Hazel's turn!" Leo reminded everyone.

Hazel sat up, "Thalia; Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Thalia said, and everyone groaned in disappointment, "What? You guys are vicious!"

"Truth," Hazel leaned forward, "What is the worst hook up you have every had?"

Thalia's mouth dropped, "No! No way! I want to change!"

Jason looked horrified, "I want her to change too!"

"No changes!" Hazel put her hands on her hips, "It can't be worse than anything we've done. Enlighten us."

Thalia put her head in her hands, "Okay. Okay. Do you guys remember when I had braces?"

"Arg! Not this one!" Jason covered his ears like a little kid.

"Yeah, you hated them," Annabeth recalled.

"Yeah, well this would be one of the reasons. I liked this guy, Luke Castellan… he had braces too."

Jason made a gagging noise, ears still firmly covered.

Thalia ignored him, "Well, at Silena Beauregard party, we kind of… got off on the right foot. Talked a bit, danced a bit…well, one thing led to another and we ended up making out for a bit."

"Please. Stop." No one was listening to Jason, completely fixated on his sister's story.

"Um…well, the thing is…braces can be very easily…um…how do I say this?..._tangled_. They kind of…got stuck. Together."

Everyone's eyes bulged. Thalia covered her face, "We ended up having to call Luke's mum to take us to ER to cut our braces free. The whole three hours in the waiting room, our braces were stuck together."

Jason made a disgusted noise. Everyone one else was struck by disbelief.

Finally Nico spoke up, "So you guys."

"Basically made out for three hour in front of Luke's mother? Yes," Thalia moaned, "In a hospital. Luke and I haven't spoken since."

Everyone, excluding Jason and Thalia, exploded into laughter. Annabeth could get the image of fifteen year old Thalia with her dark eye makeup and bad ass Goth clothes having to get her yellow braces cut from a boys- in ER, in front of his mother.

"You missed out the bit where _I _had to come to meet you there, and sit between you and Luke while Mum filled out the paperwork," Jason growled. Piper patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Thalia was burying her face in the carpet, "God. I promised I would never tell _anyone _that. No one ever mentions this. Ever. Or I promise, the police will never find your body."

They all swore never to tell in between gasping for air after laughing for air. Annabeth thought she had laugh more in the last few hour than ever before.

"Okay, my turn," Thalia clapped to get everyone's attention, "Nico. You thought you got out of it, didn't you?"

"Truth," said Nico without a pause.

"Oh, wimp," Thalia rolled her eyes, "Okay. Oooo- out of all the boys here, who would you make out with?"

Everyone's jaws dropped. No one- _no one-_ had ever asked Nice Di Angelo anything like what Thalia had just asked him. Nico's mouth opened and closed like a fish, his mouth trembling.

"I'm not answering that," he said decisively, 'That's… wrong."

"Nico, I had to kiss Valdez," Percy told him, "_That _is wrong."

"No one is judging anyone here," Piper promised him.

"None of this is serious," Hazel agreed.

Nico wrapped his arms around his legs, "Um…er…maybe…no. I can't."

"Nico!" Thalia gasped, exasperated, "I just told everyone here the most embarrassing moment of my life! Man the hell up, kid!"

Nico threw a pillow at her, "Fine. The boy here I would make out with here is…Jason. Just to piss you off."

Thalia put up her hands in an, 'I surrender' fashion. Everyone else turned to Jason, who shrugged.

"Hey. I am the hottest here," he pointed out.

"Well, I am personally offended," scoffed Leo, "Percy can tell you from experience, I am the best kisser around."

And everything went back to normal. Nico smiled, and Thalia threw a pillow back at him, "By the way, kissing my baby brother wouldn't piss me off. I'd just make you promise me I could organise your wedding."

The pillow went flying back to Thalia.

"Your turn, Nico," Leo batted his eyelashes.

Nico, it seemed, had stocked unlimited pillows, "I choose you, Leo. You made your bed. Now you lie in it. Truth or Dare?"

Leo smirked, "Guess."


End file.
